theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 19, 2015/Chat log
6:11 Loving77 boop 7:02 Dragonian King sup peep 7:05 Loving77 hiii silly @Silly: http://sillyszexal.wikia.com/wiki/File:Number19PoisonSting.jpg I gtg bye Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:45 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:45 Dragonian King hi lily tell peep i liked the drawing 8:38 Flower1470 . Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:55 Cfljony22 GUYS BATTLEGROUNDS TODAY "price is right music" cause im too lazy to search it up today is the day that BROCK LESNER\ wins the wwe championship 9:01 Dragonian King or he could lose 9:01 Cfljony22 hes not gonna lose Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:07 Cfljony22 when your comp. dies in the middle of a PPV you paid 10$ to see 9:10 Flower1470 ooo 9:11 Cfljony22 brock lesner is gonna shred seth rollins like a peice of paper 9:12 Dragonian King go sethe seth* 9:13 Cfljony22 let me show u something silly this is what brock lesner did to seths car https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KH4HGliqZdQ the blondish guy is seth the guy hitting the car is brock LESNER Both of you just watch that 9:14 Dragonian King no 9:15 Cfljony22 (cry) wow that kinda ruined the moment (crys) o_o give me a second (crying) there we go 9:45 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:46 Cfljony22 See ya Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:52 Cfljony22 Wow lily i expected u to say ooo you let me down 9:58 Flower1470 ooo 9:59 Cfljony22 Nah its too late now its too late to apologize garl 9:59 Flower1470 oh well 10:02 Cfljony22 If brock lesner doesnt win ill be your servent for the week lily 10:10 Flower1470 lol ok 10:10 Cfljony22 It ends at 12 tho idk if your tough enough to stay up that long 10:15 Flower1470 I'm going to bed now lol 10:15 Cfljony22 o_o nooooooooooooooooo just 2 more hours come on 10:15 Flower1470 No way I start school tomorrow 10:16 Cfljony22 i thought u started school last monday 10:16 Flower1470 And I don't feel well That was the plan buuuuuut plans change :P 10:16 Cfljony22 y 10:16 Flower1470 I still had projects to finish up 10:17 Cfljony22 just win the lottery so you dont have to go to college and youll stay here FOREVER 10:17 Flower1470 I would still like to go to college tho 10:17 Cfljony22 to be fair i would still go to college if i won the lottery yeah 10:17 Flower1470 I'm glad we're on the same page :P 10:17 Cfljony22 yeah lol 10:17 Flower1470 money cannot beat education 10:18 Cfljony22 im not trying to stall or anything 10:18 Flower1470 yes you are i know you are :P 10:18 Cfljony22 Wait so you think that im stalling? 10:19 Flower1470 Yes yes you are that is what you're doing right now 10:20 Cfljony22 stalling? as in wasting time? 10:20 Flower1470 ok that's enough I need to sleep! 10:21 Cfljony22 but answer this firswt just before u leave 10:21 Flower1470 I would stay up all night with you if I could but I can't 10:21 Cfljony22 you really think im stalling? in theory 10:21 Flower1470 STOP 10:21 Cfljony22 u could stop what 10:21 Flower1470 I would be suffering all day toorrow tomorrow* 10:21 Cfljony22 why would you be suffering 10:22 Flower1470 I need sleep 10:22 Cfljony22 Why? 10:22 Flower1470 you think im grumpy now? wait till you see me with less than 7 hours of sleep yeah no not pretty Good night, Jony. :P Category:Chat logs Category:July 2015